Happy birthday Shintaro
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: How could she be here? It wasn't possible was it? But yet the girl he'd thought died two years ago was standing right here in front of him.


**Hadn't posted anything for awhile. I did this for Shintaro's birthday which actually was yesterday in Japan, but I wrote this. I think it turned out bad and not how i wanted it to, but oh well~**

Shintaro gasped shakily at the figure in front of him. He couldn't imagine how he was still standing since he felt his knees nearly buckle underneath him, or how he must have looked gaping like an idiot. He'd thought this girl had been dead, but here she was, standing in the empty classroom. Her back to him and staring out the same window he'd thought she'd jumped out of two years ago. And she still looked the same as from the last time he saw her. The same black school uniform and red scarf wrapped around her neck.

Then she turned to look at him, and when she did Shintaro felt his heart stop. Her sad stormy gray eyes scanned over him and she smiled. It was a small smile full of the warmth that Shintaro had long since missed.

". . .Shintaro. . ."

Ayano's voice was barely a whisper and it was a wonder how Shintaro heard it. It was barely audible to human ears. Hearing her voice made his heart wrench and he realized then how much he'd _missed_ her voice and had wanted to hear it for so long. Shintaro wanted to say something, but he couldn't speak. He knew that if he did his voice would fail; It would break and show how broken he was. How broken she'd made him.

Ayano was still, and she watched him with the smile still on her lips as Shintaro took a step toward her. Shintaro was just hoping this wasn't a dream. Another nightmare he'd have to face in the morning like the others that had he'd almost had every night for the past two years. The ones where he'd see Ayano right in front of him, looking so real and so vivid. He'd run after her, call her name, only to have her fade away or fall out another window while he watched, and then he'd wake up sweating, panting, nearly in tears, and clutching his pillow.

"Ayan-Ayano. . ."

He'd been right, his voice broke. It sounded more like a futile, strangled cry for help. A broken whisper. As he said it he struggled to hold back the tears that pooled in his eyes and the tightness in his throat.

His fear started taking over his steps, and he was almost running toward Ayano, scared that if he waited too long she really would disapear. When he reached he wrapped his arms around her. He held her so gently scared that he might break her; as if she was made of glass. She hugged him back too, wrapping her arms around his lower back. Her hug was filled with warmth and love and Shintaro nearly melted with relief that she was _real _and she was_ here_. Hugging her tighter, he buried his face against her shoulder as his tears spilled over. He whispered her name over and over again,

"Ayano, Ayano. . . . Ayano. . . ."

Ayano rubbed his back gently, doing the most meger of attempts in comforting the boy that trembled against her, for she had started to cry too. She hugged him closer though she felt him cling more desperatly to her than anything. It was the only thing she could think of to do, hold him closer.

"Shintaro, I'm sorry. . . . I'm _sorry_. . . . I'm so _very_ sorry. . . " her voice broke a bit at the end and she let out a long shaky breath.

Shintaro felt himself calm somewhat at her words. Moments passed, but it seemed like hours, and Shintaro wished it could last an eternity. Then finally he spoke.

"You are dead aren't you." it wasn't a question and he still was holding Ayano when he said it.

"Yes," she said, "I'm sorry, I died."

"But why? . . . Why did you. . . ." he paused trying not to cry again, "Why did you do it?" he was looking at her now, but she looked down not wantin to meet his gaze.

"I-I wanted to protect everyone's happiness, and. . . . I thought I could, but. . . ." She gave him a nervous smile, "Ehehe, I'm stupid, I know."

"Ayano. . . ." Shintaro hugged her again.

"I see you still wear that jersey." Ayano said and smiled teasingly.

Shintaro smiled too, "You always did say it suited me."

There was silence, neither spoke.

"I have to go now."

"I don't want you too." he pleaded.

Ayano sighed, "I'm sorry I have to." she stepped away from Shintaro.

"Oh, and Shintaro. . . "

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday~"

**Sorry I cut it off so short, but i think it started out nice *Sigh* anyway thanks for reading and if you want review, but no flame cause I already said it's bad.**


End file.
